This invention relates to display racks in general and more particularly relates to a modular construction for a free standing display.
Interlocking stackable bins in various arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,913 issued Jan. 3, 1984 to W. J. Lee for Display and Storage Assembly Utilizing a Plurality of Interchangeable Stackable Bins. The assemblies disclosed in this patent require the end user to engage in many assembly operations and the number of useful arrangements obtainable is extremely limited.